Ficlets
by GarnettFox
Summary: Just random Harry Potter storys I wanted to write and you can challange yourself to continue if you want. Fist up HarryXBioncle baced off a role play I'm in
1. The Vigil

Ficlets

_Just little idea's I have, some might become story's or at lest get expanded, most will just be forgotten you want to use them be my guess just ask first._

The Vigil

_Dan, Draco, Skyrim and Vi will know what this is about XD I just wanted to write Iicanu cos she's fun and I wanted try one of these kind of story's._

Iicanu purred to her self wiping the blood of her black Battle Claws, all in all not a bad night. She killed two Ta-Matoran trying to rape a fellow female Ko-Matoran and when that Onu-Matoran thought he could jump on her and kill her. Well it was fun watching him writhe in agony from her poison.

She paused hearing a small cry, a child in Ta-Metru at this time of night? She looked into a ally way and followed the faint cry till she found the child and what a odd looking one he was. All organic with patched and frayed fabric over his pale body, a shock of black hair on top of his head and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his fore head, he looked up at her with green eye's that glowed like a Onu-Matorans.

"W-who are you?" The child asked huddling tight sniffing occasionally, it was plane to see he was cradling one arm and what she saw mad her blood boil. There was the white of a bone poking threw his flesh and red blood oozing out of the wound.

"I'm Iicanu and I'm going to help you." Iicanu like all Ko-Matoran can be described as cold and heartless, even more so she was a psychopath after all. But still any females heart melts seeing a child hurt or in danger. She carefully picked up the small child.

"Now then what's your name?" the boy looked up at her with tearful eye.

"Uncle calls me 'Freak' and 'boy' are those my names?" Iicanu's eyes narrowed in anger though she hid it lest the child think she was angry at him.

"No, no those are not names for a nice little boy like you...How about we call you Haruta?" Iicanu said after a moment of thought for a good Matoran name to give him. The boy now known as Haruta nodded before yawning and falling asleep in his new guardian's arms.

/

"You're not keeping it."

"Oh hush Daku you'll wake Haruta up!" the sounds of Iicanu arguing with someone else is what woke up Haruta, he was lay on a bed curled in a virtual nest of blankets and was surprised to see Iicanu arguing with a strange dark and light red creature that even crouched down as it was, was well over twice the size of Iicanu. And was amused to see the male creature was wearing a collar.

"I cook; I clean, I keep your test subjects alive I am NOT helping take care of a pet!" The creature he assumed to be Daku snapped. Only to be rewarded with a slap on the head from Iicanu.

"He's not the pet YOU are, he is...my child." Daku reeled back in shock and shook his head.

"I preferred you as a heartless killer bitch." He muttered under his breathe only for Iicanu to slap him again. "Ok, ok Mercy! Fine I'll stop complaining about it." Haruta giggled a little seeing the big bad monster thing cowed by the tiny Iicanu which drew their attain to him.

"Your up now, let me see your arm." Then Haruta remembered his broken arm and lifted it to see there was only a faint scar where the bone had been sticking out and only a small ache in the arm. Iicanu carfully looked over his arm (he noticed her fingers weren't long and sharp any more but seemingly normal)

"It's fine now." Daku snorted.

"How's anything going to be fine with a freaky creature like him around?" Iicanu glared at Daku making him yelp and dive behind what looked like a couch made of ice. But he was right Haruta wanted to be like Iicanu! He wanted to be normal! He felt something inside rise to his wants and his body changing around him. Both Iicanu and Daku stared at what had once been Harry Potter.

"Well...You can't complain about him not being normal." Iicanu said, sat on the bed was Haruta the Ko-Matoran.

/

"Iicanu can I please please come Hunting with you!" Iicanu shook her head chuckling at the seven year old who had entered her life three years ago, Haruta had quickly adapted to the Matoran way of life and specifically the way Iicanu and Daku lived.

Iicanu worked in one of the Knowledge towers by day deciphering the prophecies of others (she found it exceedingly dull but she had to get money in somehow and keep up the appearance of being a normal (giggle snort) Ko-Matoran) and went hunting at night, her prey? Matoran who are corrupt and seek to kill or ruin the lives of others, she had explained it as wanting to stop a war that all felt was inevitable (and a way to kill with out getting in trouble, Two Gukko Birds one Stone and all that)

Daku on the other hand was basically Iicanu's Servant/pet/friend. He was a Rakshi also known as a Makuta's son (though Daku hated his dad with a passion) Daku had quite liturgy wised up getting out from the mental suppression field imposed on all Rakshi and making a brake for it trying to avoid anyone that would try to kill him (I.E everyone else in the universe...) till he ran into Iicanu who agreed to protect him and give him a place to stay. Daku's main job was keeping a eye on Iicanu's test subjects.

Fellow Matoran who had committed crimes so bad Iicanu felt death wasn't enough, so she took them and experiments with new poison's on them. Haruta loved it with them and sometimes got to poison people two!

"Now, now Haruta I've told you, when you hit the hundred year old mark then we'll talk about you hunting." Haruta pouted as Iicanu chuckled again rubbing his head one talon tracing over the scar no matter the form stayed on his head. His shape changing powers where nothing short of wonderful, he could become any kind of Matoran with any mask but he was limited by the age.

"Ok Iicanu...can you bring back me back a pet?" Iicanu hummed, it was only fair after all she had Daku.

"Why not, if I see an interesting Rahi you can have it as a pet." she promised Daku peeked his head in the room.

"Why don't I get a pet?"

"You are a pet." Iicanu and Haruta said at the same moment.

"...Like mother like son." He sighed grumbling to his self and curling up for another few hours sleep.

/

Sirius was in a bad fix, the news had finally broken after three years that Harry was missing. As soon as he heard he pushed forward his escape plane, forget the rat-faced traitor his pup needed him. The thing is no sooner had he crawled out of his cell in his animagus form, then he had been hit with a bright light and was now in a strange ally way being backed into a corner by a large brown robotic being.

"I bet someone would pay big for you on the black market." Sirius growled trying to look menacing, hard to do when your half starved, but he was NOT going to let his self be sold on any Market!

"Quen I believe?" a cold soft female voice asked, like this day could get any worse, 'Quen' turned around.

"Who wants to know?" the white robot wearing a black cloak grinned in a way that made Sirius shudder.

"Just the Vigilante who is here to avenge the two Ga-Matoran you raped and killed." Quen grinned.

"It's gonna be two Ga and a Ko-Matoran by the end of the night!" he leapt at her Sirius barked and tried to bite him, he wasn't going to stand by and let her get hurt! But his worry was unneeded, the female shot a hand out and long black talons sunk threw his metal and flesh belly before she slashed then up disembowelling him. Sirius stared at the body shocked at the ease with which she had killed him before feeling her (none bloody) claws fasten around his neck.

"I did promise Haruta I would bring him a pet back, and even if he doesn't want you, you need some food and a bath." Sirius let her half drag him away, he was half dead from Askaban and with any luck he'd be able to escape and find Harry soon.

/

"Haruta I'm home and I have your pet." Haruta (who was in his original form for once) sped out of the test room ignoring the screams as he poison he had administered to a murder set to work, He grinned seeing the large furry Rahi in his guardians hand.

"He's perfect!" this woke up the creature as Iicanu put it down on the floor and it stared at him a moment before it's form shifted into a very scruffy man.

"Harry, Harry is that you?" Haruta was confused.

"Who's Harry? I'm Haruta."

/

"So he's your pet?" Daku asked confused, Sirius had just dragged in a ragged looking man with brown hair. The man who was currently in his Rakshi form nodded.

"Yes he is!" Remus just looked very confused at his old friends' voice coming from the black creature who was talking with the larger red creature.

"Your a pet, pet's can't have pets." Daku said flatly.

"...I'll get Haruta." Daku snorted.

"What's he gonna do?" Sirius ginned.

"He'll scream and cry and get Iicanu who will be veeeery upset seeing Haruta distressed."

"...I'll go make a bed for him now." Daku grumbled trudging off.

"...I'm either dead or really shouldn't have eaten those brownies Tonks sent me from her trip to Amsterdam..."

/

"...That's just...Creepy...Hey Haruta! You have a creepy letter!" Haruta in a Ta-Matoran form looked in confused.

"How's it creepy?" Daku read it out.

"Harry 'Haruta' Potter, second biggest bedroom, Iicanu's house, Ko-Metru, Metru-Nui."

"Wow...that is creepy." Daku made a uhhuh noise and opened the letter.

"Hey!-"

"We're all gonna read it anyway. Let's see...Dear Mr Potter yada yada Invited to Hogwarts school of blady bla...Reading list ecta, Uniform *snort*...Kinda limiting on the pets, only a Owl OR a cat OR a toad...No broomsticks...Siurn's gonna be ticked." Haruta snatched the letter from Daku glancing threw it.

"So is Iicanu, you seen who the Headmaster is? Dumbledore." Daku blinked.

"Dumbledore as in the dumb ass that abandoned you to those creatures that even my dad would hate?" Haruta nodded. "...You can tell her, least she won't chop your head off."

/

"I'm still not happy about this." Iicanu grumbled pulling her cloak tight around her self uncomfortable in the human world with her child in human form before her, Haruta sighed.

"I'm sorry Iicanu but at lest this way I can annoy Dumbles and maybe poison him a little before you kill him." Iicanu hummed. "And I have Daku and Siurn with me." Iicanu sighed.

"Fine but you had better right to me and Rekl every eight-day at the lest!" Haruta smiled and turned into his favourite Ko-Matoran form before hugging Iicanu and hopping on the train. "...And If you two don't keep him safe so help me I'll have Kranta skinned boots before the day is out." The two Rakshi shared a look and gulped.

/

Draco Malfoy took one look at the occupants of the carriage, a Mudblood, a freaky being made of metal and two large creatures made of metal who where growling at him.

"Careful, they bite, Daku's poisonous and I'm not sure if Siurn's had his rabies shots." He took one look at the fangs in there huge maws before pissing his self and running away. Siurn snorted with laughter.

"All Malfoys are the same, Cowards!" Hermione giggled at him cuddling Daku, the book worm liked dangerous monsters who knew?

/

_That's as far as I've got XD anyone want to take this and want to know more bout the characters just PM or Review!_

_Daku: Red Rakshi is Iicanu's 'pet'_

_Siurn: Is a black Rakshi, by coming to the Bioncle world Sirius's Animagus form changed._

_Rekl: Brown Rakshi, Remus is now a animagus and not longer a were wolf._


	2. Dino Squad

Harry Potter and the Dino Squad

_I am so lame XD I loved the Dino Squad when they were playing on Kewlopalis so enjoy Dino!Harry XD and this is summer of fith year._

_Midori Hotaru: It's cool Midori, I'm starting to think I might have bitten off more than I can chew with this MIC and PRN but don't worry I'm not giving up on any of them though I'll probably delete some of my old story's as there rather pathetic ^^; _

To say Harry was pissed when he found out that Dumbledore and the Weaslys had been stealing from his vaults when he went in to get some gallions for his school supplies was a understatement. To sya he was angry when he found out his parents will had never been followed and that it held all the evidence needed to prove Sirius innocent was also a understatement. And to say the grins the goblins had when Harry gave the go ahead to sue them for all they were worth was enough to make old Moldyshorts mess his robes- well actually that one's right on the money. James and Lily's will was read and guess what, Harry wasn't meant to go to the Durslys at all! In fact there was a restraining order on them in there. So the will was shown to the few and far between competent people in the MoM and Sirius was proven innocent. Harry was also given the prophesy and everyone pretty much agreed that it was bull thus rendering it null and void as a prophesy can only come try if the people concerning it believe in it. Harry soon decided he had, had enough of the backwards wizarding world and he and Sirius made quick plans to move to America, Maine to be exact. He and his only true friends Hermione, Luna and Neville kept in contact and became closer friend while they were thousands of miles apart then they would have staying the castle with Ron 'friendship wrecker' and Ginny 'obsessive fan girl' Wesley.

So Harry soon began his run of normal high school and found it more informative than his old magical education, it was a wonder wizards live to be more than a hundred with how out of shape they all are! And really when are you gonna need to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion?

_I'm in I'm in in the Dino Squad!_

_On a beautiful beach not far away I went to visit for a day,_

_Got covered with some gooey ooze that changed my DNA_

_Now I try to act normal keep my cool while other kids play after school_

_I turn into a prehistoric hero!_

_I'm in I'm in in the Dino Squad!_

Harry got out his note book ready to take notes for his biology class the girl sat next to him doodling a dragon on one page of hers.

"Looks good Ziva." The gothic looking girl smiled slightly.

"Thank you Harry." Ziva was from the mid east though she looked like an ordinary American, she had shoulder length hair she dyed purple and silver and wore a lot of punky clothing, though you could always hear her coming in her large purple combat boots. Harry had finally filled out being away from the malnutrition of the Dursleys though he was still rather short, he grown his hair out and tied it back now.

The door burst open as Fiona another student skated in just in time to sit down before the bell.

"Yes!" She said chuckled and getting out a apple.

"You made it this time Fiona, but you broke three rules to do it." Ms Moynihan said shaking her head at the girl taking a bite of her apple. "One, no skates on school grounds, two, no food in class." Fiona rolled her eyes tossing her apple.

"That's only two." Her apple bounced off the bin and landed on the floor.

"Three, no littering." The class sniggered as Fiona looked sheepish.

"Sorry Ms Moynihan." She said as Ms Moynihan switched off the lights.

"Settle down, don't forget you'll be taking a field trip tomorrow so I'll need your permission slips." She went on to lecture them about the self interest that many herd animals display when they flock together to protect themselves and their young.

OoOoOoO

"I think you'll enjoy working at Raptor dine, Peter was it?" A swave looking man with red and black hair golden eyes and wearing a crimson suit said glancing at a rather average looking man following him.

"Oh yes Mister Velocy, I think I'll enjoy it very much." Velocy grinned a little opening a door showing Peter a odd looking lab filled with tanks of chemicals and odd life forms suspended in tubes. "W-what is this?" he asked, Velocy smirked.

"This is where my real work is done, the Nano machines you've designed will help speed up the process of perfecting my experimental DNA and turning all life back into what they rightfully should still be Dinosaurs!" As he was talking a screen showed the effects of the ooze on two animals a Whale and a rino turning them into a plesiosaur and a triceratops.

"T-That's impossible!" Velocys eyes glowed and silted like a reptiles.

"Is it?" he asked hand turning red scaled and clawed "you have a choice Peter, join me and be a part of the dominant species, or stick with the humans and go extinct?" Velocy threated his head becoming that of what he really was a Raptor.

"I joined this company to swim with the sharks not be eaten by them, I'm in." Velocy grinned shaking Peters hand and injecting him with ooze that made Peters eyes slit and glow like his.

"Welcome to the team." Velocy said grabbing a canister of ooze and emptying it into a pool that lead to some out piping at the shore. The ooze flowed through the pipes before dispersing into the sea, the shore being just where Harry's biology class was having there tide pool assignments.

0o0o0o0o

"All right everyone split into lab groups, you have two hours to identify as many animals as you can."

Harry sighed siting back with Ziva who was doing another random drawing of a dinosaur, Buzz a punk and the second youngest of the group (Harry was youngest to his chargon) mucking about with a starfish and the others lazing about basically. Max was trying to organize them into doing the assignment but it was a hot summer day and no one wanted to do anything to be honest. Caruso tried to help out without doing anything by giving Roger a Sushi menu but really wasn't helping. It looked like all anyone was going to do was lazy about on the beach till a little stray puppy wanting to play stole Caruso's jacket, this lead to the poor puppy being chased into the water before getting into trouble.

"We have to help it!" Fiona and Max jumped into save the dog, Caruso following in the hopes of getting his jacket back and Roger tossing Buzz in to help.

"Feel Like a swim Harry?" ZIva asked, He shrugged.

"Why not." They dived in after unaware all seven of them where swimming in toxic Ooze that was swiftly changing their DNA.

The dog was rescued, at the cost of sacrificing Caruso's jacket to a shark but it was better than someone getting an arm ripped off. After a telling off from Ms Moynihan for going into the water the teens went their separate ways.

0o0o0o0o (Only doing Ziva and Harrys transformations you want the others watch the show on youtube!)

Ziva sighed trying on a scarf for no other reason that she wanted to, till was she was looking in the mirror a large frill burst out of her neck the small bones that gave it its shape and allowed it to raise and lower shredded the scarf, panicked Ziva screamed a animals screak coming from her voice box and spitting by accident on the mirror which began melting to her horror. A suddenly as it appeared the frill was absorbed back into her neck like it was never there. She rubbed her neck wondering what the heck was that just happened.

0o0o0o0o0

Funnily enough that was the same thing Harry was wondering form on top of the school roof, not the first time something like this had happened but the first with no magic involved. One minute Harry was doing the long jump the neck large feathers had burst out of his legs and arms and the wind picked him up and dropped him on the roof.

"….Can someone get me down? Please?"

0o0o0o0

"You know why you all failed the Tide pool assignment." Ms Moynihan said the seven teens lined up behind her desk."

"Because Shrimp Tempora is not a species?" Caruso tried, She shook her head.

"No because you failed to work together as a team." She paused watching them before seeing Fiona try and hide a tail behind her, Caruso hunch over slightly as plates grew from his back, Roger try to cover up his horns with a hat, Max hide his clawed foot with the other, Buzz grow wings then they shrink again, Ziva's frill come up again before she forced it down and a head ridge grow on her face, and finally Harry suddenly have a head full of feathers before it went back to his unruly hair style.

"I know what your hiding," this set the teens off on several denials.

"I saw your neck frill Ziva, and your tail Fiona-"

"You got a tail? All I got are they saggy arm thingies." Buzz cut in holding his arm up so everyone could see.

"Those are ptranadon wings, and Stegosaur spinal plates." She said to Caruso who rubbed his back.

"No, No it's just a brake out, I think." Ms Moynihan sighed.

"I wish it was that simple but you've all been infected with virulent Dinosaur DNA." The teens looked at each other confused before Ziva picked up the courage to ask.

"Who are you?" Ms Moynihan sighed again.

"I though that would be your reaction, hold hands so telepathically I can show you." They reluctantly did so and Ms Moynihan showed them.

"65 million years ago all Dinosaurs went extinct apart from two raptors, over time their genes mutated so that they could take on a human form." They were shown this happening to the two raptors and saw the green and purple one turn into Ms Moynihan. Harry jerked back in shock.

"You're a dinosaur." He said surprised, well considering one of his last teachers was a cat, another is half giant and for s time he had a centaur teaching deviation he shouldn't be that surprised that he had a therapod for one now!

"You're a vicious man eater!" Caruso practically screamed, Ms Moynihan sighed.

"I evolved past that long ago, but the other raptor didn't, his name is Victor Velosy." The other teens looked even more shocked hearing this.

"But Velosy is a civic leader, he owns that big bio engineering company Raptor Dine."

"Which is a cover so he can experiment with primordial ooze trying to 'return the world to the way it should be' in his opinion. Ruled by Dinosaurs still."

"And what do you feel?" Harry asked, Ms Moynihan smiled a little.

"That brute force and aggression lost out to reasoning and love."

OoOoOoO

Ziva yelped and hid behind Harry (which didn't really work as she was at lest half a foot taller than him) as Ms Moynihan pulled out a bizarre dinosaur themed gun like device after taking them to her lighthouse hide away to cure the teens of there dinosaur problems.

"Relax it doesn't hurt all at." Ms Moynihan said rolling her eyes a little before firing a blast of pressurised carbon at them making the teens yelp and shiver from the cold. "the DNA Chiller lowers your body temperature and draws the dinosaur DNA to the surface as it tries to find warmth." She aimed a second that sucked the cold carbon away from them. "and the DNA Spiller sucks up the DNA for safe storage."

"Well if that's all." Harry made to go but tripped over a stray wire and on instinct flung out his arms and legs the flight feathers from before appearing and making Harry glide with his momentum before hitting his head into a wall.

"I thought we where cured!" Max asked Ms Moynihan who looked as confused as they where.

After taking samples from the teens she announced that the ooze that infected them was contaminated with unknown radiation making Harry wonder if when the shark attacked he had, had a bout of accidental magic that caused the ooze to mutate.

OoOoOoO

"Where'd Harry go?" a dilophosaurus with a silver head ridge and purple neck frill asked the other dinosaurs telepathicly.

"Over here Ziva." Harry's mental voice came from a red and black feathered dinosaur who was maybe a little bigger than a turkey.

"…I think we got the rotten end of the deal here." Ziva grumbled she was twice as big as her human self sure but Buzz and the others where several times her size easy.

"At lest we're not the stereotypical T-Rex, Triceratops, Stegasaur and pterosaur."

"HEY!" Buzz, Max, Caruso and Roger glared at the two sniggering Dino's, Ms Moynihan sighed facepalming.

_And I ran out of ideas ^^; I blame the fact I'm still on a Bioncle high for that, anyway seeing as this is so short not only will I try my best to make my next Ficlet Harry Potter and the Mask of Light (like I said Bioncle high, this keeps up I'll redo all the films with Harry in it somewhere, might do Hero Factory to….) Extra long and I have some scenes that is I ever continue the Vigil we be in it._

_Snape Vs Daku_

Daku growled at Siurn pulling a pillow over his head.

"For the love of Mata Nui it's class! Haruta said he need's us he'll let us come but he wants to go it alone for the first few before he decides." Sirun snapped back at him.

"I know but he's got Snivillus for potions and I swear if he thinks of hurting Haruta because of his dad-" he was interrupted by Haruta running in and hiding under his covers a loud sob being heard clearly from him. Daku and Sirun shared a look before Daku took charge and got on Haruta's bed next to him.

"Ru?" he asked softly using a old nickname for Haruta, Haruta sniffed.

"Go away Daku."

"It was Snape wasn't it?" Daku asked retoricly.

"H-he insulted my Dad an-and he called Iicanu the universe's worst mother for letting me keep you two around. And when I answered his questions about poisons correctly h-he accused me of cheating and yelled at me to get out of his class." Daku growled and motioned over to Sirun to keep Haruta company, he got on the bed and curled up next to Haruta there for comfort when he wanted it. Daku had a score to settle with a hook nosed bat….

Snape smirked to his self with a glass of Firewhisky, who know that Potter brat was such a cry baby especially when it came to those monstrous beasts of his that oh what we her name 'Icarly' or something who raised him. A few choice insults and a accusation of cheating and he was running for his dormroom crying….was it just him or did the whisky have a little extra kick to it, and where his legs going numb? Realising he'd been poisoned he tried to go for his wand but his arms weren't responding, opening his mouth to call for a house elf but no sound came.

"Like it?" A voice half purred half snarled in Snape's ear the being moving into the light to show his self as one of Potter's animal Ducky he thought. "I know Iicanu and Shade one of my former brother's do, paralyses you and stops you screaming or calling for help but." He paused lashing a clawed hand out and ripping threw Snapes robe scratching his chest drawing blood making Snape want to scream in pain "It makes your nervous hyper sensitive to pain, Pleasure as well I think but not like anyone would want to test that on you." He added as a after thought circling Snape like a shark it's prey. "Now listen to me Snape, you'd better start treating Haruta right, and treating all student's fair other wise. I will Personally deliver you to Iicanu, and with any luck she'll let Haruta De-liver you to! Anyway start behaving or you'll become our plaything and our playthings don't tend to last long understand?" nodding franticly with his eyes Daku smirked at Him and left, the posien wouldn't wear off for a few days but he could guess the students needed a brake from him.

Besides he needed to write Iicanu see if she agreed he'd been punished enough or if he needed more persuasion….

_Dumbledore Vs….One very ticked off Ko-Matoran_

"…So what your saying Dumbledore is Haruta is not safe with me?" Iicanu asked drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair she was sat in, Fawkes looked from the Matoran to Dumbledore actually rather amused, he could telling that Iicanu wasn't going to give her 'child' up with out a fight if at all. Dumbledore smiled in a way that made Iicanu think of a Turaga elder and made her want to rip his face off.

"You must under stand there aren't any blood wards at your address that would keep Harry safe from death eaters and lord Voldemort." Iicanu glared at him for calling Haruta, Harry but made a uhuh sound taking a letter from a owl that just flew in the window and landed on top of her mask. She read it ignoring Dumbledore.

"May I see that letter?" Iicanu didn't look up.

"Parent or guardian of Haruta only." She said holding up the envelope that said just that. Fawkes sniggered at the indignit look on Dumbledore's face at being snubbed like that and saw Iicanu smirk fully knowing what she was doing to him. She made a impressed noise,

"What is it my dear?" Iicanu twitched at being called 'my dear' one hand instinctively slipping into one of her battle claws before taking it out again.

"It's from gringrotts you know your bank, according to this there aren't blood wards around the Dinglys or who ever there names are place-"

"Due to Harry being gone so long the wards would have fall-"

"Due to the lack of magical residue that would stay for decades if not centuries after leads them to believe there never where any blood wards."

"Surly there-"

"Oh and look at this, apparently the high end wards I asked to be put around my home went up around a hour ago, aren't goblins impressive workers?" she asked the Headmaster who she noticed with a mental chuckle was quickly becoming as red as a Ta-Matoran. She read on in the letter.

"Now My dear I must insist-"

"That's odd." Iicanu cut in Dumbledore barely keeping his temper in check.

"What?"

"Apparently someone's been withdrawing from Haruta's trust vault, has removed family heirlooms from the Potter Vault, taken money from the Black vault which as Siruis Black is dead." 'Ya right he sleeps on my couch and three of us need to wrestle him into a bath' she thought to her self Dumbledore quickly paled to the hue of a fellow Ko-Matoran surly his spy in the bank wouldn't-

"And apparently it was all signed off by you!" rat him out.

"I assure you my dear, I only withdrew Harry's funds for school." Iicanu raised a eyeridge.

"So what's the Order of the Pheniox? And why take a family heirloom? And why take close to two million gaillions when the fee is three hundred a year?" Dumbledore gulped at the predatory grin on Iicanu's face.

"I'm going to give you one chance to make this all right Dumbledore. All you have to do is, Give Haruta the cloak of invisibility, there's a human holiday coming up, Christmas I think you call it. Give it to him then, with a note explaining it belonged to his family and is rightfully his. You have till Haruta comes home for the summer to have returned the money you took before I get the goblins involved in returning it and. Haruta's name is Haruta not Harry and for Mata Nui's sake you call me my dear one last time I will rip out your intestines and make you eat them." Iicanu's grin got bigger seeing his shocked face.

"I believe this admittedly needless Parent-teacher confress is over, Haruta will be staying with me and that is final. He is my child and I am his mother end off." Iicanu pulled her cloak on and left, Fawkes finally bursting into laughter at the look on Dumbledores face and wondering if Haruta's family had room for another pet of the Phoenix variety.


End file.
